How To Love
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Cho Guixian, semua menganggap dia namja yang setia pada kekasih manisnya. Seseorang yang pengertian dan nyaris tanpa cela. Sekarang dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Cho Kyuhyun yang mereka bilang bocah mesum tak tahu malu," / YeXian / Kyusung


**HOW TO LOVE  
**

(sequel HELLO HELLO L.O.V.E.)

.

 **Yesung**

 **Guixian**

 **Kyuhyun**

 **Ryeowook**

 **.**

 _Daftar FF terakhir saya seharusnya adalah In The Name of Sarang (HaeSung), How To Love (YeXian) , Heart of Superman (WonSung), dan Sweet Holiday (KiSung), tapi..., terpaksa akan nambah 2 ff ilegal lagi._

 _Tertunda dah masa pensiunku. (T.T)_

 _Ya sudahlah._

 _._

 _HAPPY READING_

 _._

 _Tersenyum._

 _Dia selalu tersenyum. Dan tak sekalipun ia menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain itu. Dan semua orang percaya bahwa dia bahagia. Tapi, benarkah itu?_

.

.

"Xian Hyung, kau sakit?" tanya Wookkie khawatir pada kekasihnya yang tampak pucat.

"Aniya. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab namja tampan itu seraya membelai kepala Wookkie.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne..., aku hanya sedikit lelah," ucap Xian lembut.

Yesung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Xian dan yang lain. Wookkie tak memperhatikan kepergiannya karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Xian. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah asyik dengan permainannya. Hanya Xian yang sedikit heran dengan namja itu yang pergi tanpa bicara.

Tek!

Xian dan Wookkie menoleh mendengar suara itu. Segelas susu hangat plus madu, telah berdiri manis di depan Xian.

"Buatkan makanan untuknya! Dia pasti kebanyakan makan mie instan," perintah Yesung pada Wookkie.

"Ah, ne!" jawab namja manis itu cepat, seraya beranjak menuju dapur rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu repot, Wookkie'ah!" tolak Xian.

"Buat double untukku juga, hyung!" pinta Kyu.

Wookkie tersenyum. "Arraseo."

"Sementara itu, aku akan tidur!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi seraya mengubah posisinya dari duduk, menjadi berbaring di pangkuan Yesung.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" protes Yesung.

"Diamlah, hyungie baby. Aku mengantuk," sahut Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

Xian terkekeh melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Minum susunya!" bentak Yesung dengan tatapan tajam pada Xian.

"Gomawo!" ucap Xian, masih dengan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap wajah Yesung dari pangkuannya. Kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

Xian menyibak tirai jendela, menatap hujan yang tak juga reda. Lalu kembali masuk. Bukan bergabung dengan teman-temannya, tapi terus masuk ke salah satu kamar di rumah Yesung.

Sementara Kyuhyun telah kembali memonopoli pangkuan Yesung sambil bermain game, seusai makan. Sedangkan Ryeowook kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan piring dan gelas kotor bekas mereka makan.

"Kyu, bisakah kau bermain sambil duduk?"

"Shireo!"

"Ya!" protes Yesung.

Kyuhyun meletakkan PSPnya di meja. Lalu perlahan bangun dari posisinya. Namja itu memutar tubuh Yesung menghadap padanya.

"Aigo, cantiknya, pipi yang menggembung ini membuatku gemas!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mencium pipi Yesung.

Mata Yesung membulat karena kaget.

"Bibir ini juga berpout imut!" lanjut Kyu sambil mengecup bibir Yesung.

"Ya!" teriak Yesung sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Yesung dan menciumnya. "Tangan kecil yang nakal ini juga. Aku sangat tergila-gila pada mereka."

Yesung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu sempat mengecup punggung tangannya sekali lagi. Wajahnya merah merona, entah karena tersipu atau marah pada namja tampan yang lebih muda darinya.

"Hyungie..." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!" sahut Yesung dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Poppo," ucapnya sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Dasar bocah mesum! Pergi sana!" teriak Yesung kesal seraya memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bantal sofa yang ada di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa tergelak mendengar omelan Yesung, sembari berlari ke dapur menghindari tindakan anarkis Yesung.

"Wookkie hyung, tolong aku!" rengeknya pada adik dari namja yang ia sukai itu.

Namja yang Kyuhyun sukai? Bukan kekasih?

Benar.

Sejak Xian memutuskan untuk memilih Kim Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya di depan gerbang sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu, mereka memang sangat dekat. Tak ada yang meragukan hubungan mereka. Apalagi sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat agresif. Bahkan Xian percaya, mereka berdua berpacaran.

Tapi kenyataannya, mereka tak ada hubungan apapun. Yesung belum menerima Kyuhyun. Kedekatan mereka hanya semu. Kyuhyun tahu, Yesung masih mencintai sepupunya. Tapi dia rela menjadi kamuflase atas perasaan Yesung padanya.

.

Guixian telah berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Tapi namja itu tetap saja mendengar suara Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bertengkar. Mereka benar-benar berisik.

Namja tampan itu menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Mencoba meredam suara berisik itu. Tapi ia justru mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Cho Guixian! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk ke kamarku dan tidur di ranjangku?!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Yesungie. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar," sahut Xian tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar Wookkie," ucap Yesung seraya menarik-narik tangan Xian, memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Ck! Shireo!"

"Waeeee!" protes Yesung.

Xian membuka matanya. "Karena aku bisa berhayal yang tidak-tidak tentang kekasihku di sana. Kau mau itu terjadi?" seringainya.

Mata Yesung melotot mendengarnya. "Mwoya...! Dasar mesum! Bodoh!" teriaknya kemudian seraya memukuli Xian dengan bantal.

Xian tertawa tergelak. Berlari keluar dari kamar Yesung, menghindari amukan dari namja manis itu. Ia merindukannya. Saat-saat bertengkar dan bercanda dengan namja manis itu.

"Menyingkir darinya, Kim Ryeowook!" geram Yesung saat adiknya menjadi benteng dari Xian.

"Hyung, berhenti mengganggunya. Xian hyung sedang tidak sehat," ucap Wookkie.

"Mwo? Otaknya yang tidak sehat! Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu tentangmu!" marah Yesung.

Wookkie menoleh menatap Xian. "Memangnya kau bicara apa, hyungie?" tanyanya.

Xian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kekasihnya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, yang jelas wajah Wookkie merona mendengarnya. Yesung simpulkan, pasti kata-kata mesum yang Xian katakan.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan kotori pikiran polos adikku, Guixian! Menjauh darinya!"

"Shireo! Apa hakmu ikut campur? Adikmu adalah kekasihku, kau tidak berhak melarangku berfantasi semesum apapun tentangnya," goda Xian.

"Cho Guixian! Mati kau...!" teriakan Yesung menggelegar. Sementara wajah Wookkie semakin memerah.

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar pertengkaran tak bermutu itu.

.

.

Hujan turun tanpa jeda.

Bahkan untuk sekedar berlari ke halte bus yang hanya beberapa puluh meter dari rumah Yesung pun tak bisa. Benar-benar menyulitkan.

"Kalian menginap saja," usulan Wookkie sore tadi disambut antusias dari Kyuhyun.

Hasilnya, sepanjang sore, namja itu terus menempel pada Yesung. Mengekor kemanapun Yesung pergi. Kim Ryeowook geli melihatnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar memegang kartu AS hyung manisnya. Yesung benar-benar tak bisa berkutik dengan segala ulahnya.

Tapi...

Namja bungsu Kim itu menoleh ke kamar Yesung. Xian masih tertidur di sana karena obat yang diminumnya tadi.

Wookkie mendesah. Mulai berhayal seandainya Xian bisa bersikap seperti Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Mungkin dia akan sangat senang. Karena meskipun namja tampan itu selalu menggodanya dengan rayuan-rayuan yang kadang sangat mesum menurut Yesung, tapi namja itu tak pernah sekalipun bersikap seperti itu. Bahkan Xian tak pernah menciumnya selain di pipi.

Yah, ciuman di pipi memang lebih romantis dan melambangkan kasih sayang yang tulus. Tapi, sebagai kekasih, sesekali ia ingin mendapat ciuman di bibirnya. Bukti bahwa mereka saling terikat. Bahkan Yesung dan Xian pernah diam-diam melakukannya kan?

Deg!

Dada Wookkie berdenyut nyeri mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. ia telah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya. Tapi tetap saja bayangan itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Dan ia selalu takut, Xian belum sepenuhnya menerimanya. Ia takut Xian masih mencintai kakaknya.

"Wookkie, aku akan membereskan kamar tamu untuk Kyuhyun. Malam ini aku tidur denganmu, biarkan Xian tidur di kamarku," ucap Yesung seraya masuk ke kamar tamu.

"Hmm," jawab Wookkie pendek.

"Hyungie, kenapa kau tidak tidur denganku saja?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyusul Yesung.

"Dalam mimpimu!" balas Yesung.

"Ho! Jadi aku boleh bermimpi tidur denganmu? Itu pasti mimpi yang sangat indah," seringai Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" geram Yesung.

Wookkie kembali mendesah mendengar pertengkaran itu. Sekali lagi dia menoleh ke kamar Yesung. Dia bahkan tak pernah bertengkar dengan Xian. Semula ia merasa beruntung, Xian kekasih yang pengertian dan penyabar. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia justru iri?

.

Malam mulai larut. Kyuhyun yang kekelahan bermain game telah tertidur di kamar tamu. Wookkie bahkan telah tidur sejak satu jam yang lalu. Menyisakan Yesung yang baru bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

Si manis keluar dari kamar tamu setelah menyelimuti Kyuhyun dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Lalu mematikan beberapa lampu di rumah itu. Langkahnya tak langsung ke kamar adiknya, melainkan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum karena rasa haus yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Ommo!" sentaknya saat ia mendapati seseorang berada di belakangnya begitu ia berbalik. "Kyu?" tanyanya saat melihat sosok itu.

Namja itu tak menjawab. Hanya berjalan ke arahnya dengan sempoyongan. Sepertinya ia masih setengah tidur.

Yesung meraba dinding di belakangnya mencari saklar lampu, agar namja di depannya tak menabrak sesuatu. Dia ingat penglihatan Kyuhyun tidak begitu sempurna dalam gelap.

Tapi...

Tangan namja itu menahannya tepat sebelum Yesung menekan tombol lampu.

"Ya! Apa yang- emmph...!"

Mata Yesung melebar saat mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga itu. Kyuhyun memang sering menciumnya. Tapi bukan ciuman seperti ini. Namja itu hanya akan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dan bukan lumatan menuntut. Karena Kyuhyun tahu Yesung belum mencintainya. Tapi...

"Xian...," sebut Yesung saat berhasil lepas dari ciuman itu. "Apa yang kau- eummph! Xi-"

Yesung tahu. Meski dalam gelap, ia mengenalinya. Namja di hadapannya adalah Guixian. Meski ia dan Kyuhyun memiliki postur tubuh yang sama, tapi Yesung dapat dengan mudah membedakannya.

"Apa yang- kau laku-kan...?" ucap Yesung dengan nafas tersengal saat ciuman itu kembali terlepas.

Namja di depannya tak menjawab. Hanya menatap pada Yesung yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Xian, kembali ke kamarmu. Dan tidurlah, kau perlu banyak istirahat," ucap Yesung seraya mendorong Guixian menjauh.

"Jangan pergi!" akhirnya namja itu bersuara.

"Mianhae, tapi aku rasa kau harus ingat dengan janji kita. Selamat malam," ucap Yesung seraya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Wookkie.

Sret!

Yesung yang nyaris membuka pintu kamar Wookkie dipaksa menoleh. Tubuh mungilnya langsung di dorong masuk ke kamar sebelahnya dan dihimpit ke dinding.

"Xian!" pekiknya tertahan. Ia masih sadar untuk tidak berteriak dan membangunkan Wookkie.

Guixian memeluk tubuh Yesung. Menahannya untuk tak bergerak. Membiarkan namja manis itu membatu dengan jantung yang berdetak tak beraturan.

"Kau membuatku nyaris gila, Yesungie!" ucapnya tepat di telinga Yesung dengan nafas memburu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" lirih Yesung.

"Jangan memamerkan kemesraanmu di depanku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melihatnya!" ucap Xian pun dengan suara lemah.

"Itu urusanku, Xian. Kau memiliki Wookkie, dan aku pun memiliki hak untuk dekat dengan siapapun. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

Xian menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak bisa! Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu, Yesungie. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun terus menyentuhmu!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu," ucap Yesung seraya mendorong tubuh Xian menjauh. Tapi justru ia yang semakin terdesak.

"Malam ini saja, Yesungie...," pinta Xian dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Yesung terdiam. Ia mencoba berpaling. Menghindar dari tatapan itu. Tapi Guixian menahannya. Yesung akui, dia memiliki rasa yang sama. Ia masih mencintainya. Dan ia juga terluka. Tapi..., bolehkah mereka melakukannya? Mengkhianati Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun?

"Yesungie?" Guixian mengangkat dagu Yesung. memaksa namja manis itu menatapnya. Hanya sebuah tatapan yang dalam, tanpa satu ucapan pun. Tapi mampu meruntuhkan tembok pertahanan Yesung.

Namja manis itu mengangguk lemah. Dan tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Xian langsung menciumnya tanpa ampun. Yesung sadar ini salah, tapi tubuhnya tak mampu menolak. Tangannya bergerak sendiri, melingkari leher Guixian. Membuat kekasih adiknya itu semakin memperdalam tautan bibir mereka. Tanpa melepas tautan itu, dalam sekali gerakan, Guixian mengangkat tubuh ringan Yesung dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur Yesung.

Keduanya masih terus berbagi ciuman sampai Yesung merasakan, tangan namja di atasnya mulai masuk ke dalam kausnya. Namja manis itu membuka matanya. Ia merasa gelisah dalam ciuman itu. Tangan Yesung mencoba menahan gerakan Xian, tapi namja itu tak mau menghentikan sentuhannya di tubuh Yesung.

"..mph.., hentikan!" teriak Yesung tanpa sadar sembari mendorong Xian menjauh.

"Yesung..."

"Ini salah, Xian! Ini salah! Seharusnya kau melakukannya dengan Wookkie, bukan aku...," ucap Yesung seraya turun dari ranjangnya.

Rahang Xian mengeras mendengarnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ne?" sentak Yesung.

"Kau yakin aku bisa melakukannya dengan Wookkie? kau rela?"

"I-itu..., kau kekasihnya, Xian. Aku..."

Tangan Xian terkepal. "Arraseo!" ucapnya seraya keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Xian! Xian kau mau ke mana?" panggil Yesung seraya mengejar Xian yang masuk ke kamar Wookkie. "Guixian...!" panggil Yesung keras.

Wookkie tersentak terbangun dari mimpinya. "Hyung...?" ucapnya kaget saat melihat Yesung berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Wookkie'ah..."

"Xian hyung?" sentak Wookkie yang baru menyadari Xian tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Xian...!"

"Wookkie, aku memimpikanmu," ucap Xian di telinga Wookkie, membuat namja manis itu membatu.

"Guixian, hentikan!"

"Wookkieh..., malam ini aku ingin bersamamu...," ucap Xian lagi seraya menciumi wajah Ryeowook.

"Cho Guixian!" teriak Yesung sambil menarik lengan Xian.

"Jangan mengganggu, Yesungie...!"

"Jangan bercanda! Dan kembali ke kamarmu!"

Xian tersenyum miring. "Kau ingin kami melakukannya di kamarmu, kau yakin?"

"Xi-"

"Wookkie, apa kau keberatan?"

"Hyung?"

"Kau mau kan?"

Wookkie tersipu mendapat tatapan menggoda dari kekasihnya. Dan tanpa berpikir namja manis itu mengangguk malu-malu.

Xian mencium bibir Wookkie, membuat kedua namja manis itu terkesiap. "Disini atau di kamar sebelah, hmm?" bisiknya seduktif.

"T-terserah hyungie saja...," ucap Wookkie.

"Baik, kita ke kamar sebelah, aku tidak ingin mengotori kamar kekasihku," ucap Xian seraya mengangkat tubuh Wookkie dan membawanya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Xian!" Yesung berlari mengejar keduanya.

Xian yang menyadarinya langsung mencium bibir Wookkie tanpa berhenti melangkah.

Yesung tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Dibiarkannya Xian masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Emmph, Xian hyung..."

Yesung menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng keras. Air matanya mendesak keluar. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Xian menciumnya dan membisikan cinta padanya. Tapi sekarang namja itu telah bercinta dengan adiknya. Hati Yesung terasa sangat sakit.

Ia tahu, mereka sepasang kekasih. dia bahkan orang yang menyatukan mereka. Tapi..., ia tidak sanggup lagi. Yesung mencintai Xian, dan dia tak ingin Xian menyentuh namja lain meski itu adiknya sendiri. Tapi...

Sekali lagi namja manis itu menggeleng keras. Lalu berlari menuruni anak tangga.

Ciuman Xian di tubuh Wookkie berhenti saat mendengar suara langkah kaki itu menjauh. Namja tampan itu pun menjauhkan diri dari tubuh di bawahnya.

"Hyungieh.., waee...?" tanya Wookkie dengan mata sayu dan nafas memburu karena rangsangan Xian sebelumnya.

"Mianhae Wookkie, aku hampir berbuat terlalu jauh padamu, mianhae," ucapnya sembari mengecup kening Wookkie.

"Ne?" sentak Wookkie.

"Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini. Kita masih SMA. Simpan sampai kelulusan nanti, ne?" ucapnya lembut seraya membelai rambut Wookkie dan turun dari ranjang. "Aku mau mengambil minuman," lanjutnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

Wookkie tertegun. Apa maksud Xian? Bukankah dia yang membangunkannya untuk melakukan hal ini? tapi dia juga yang menghentikannya? Apa dia sedang berusaha pamer di depan Yesung? untuk apa?

Mata Wookkie membola. Yang terpikir adalah, Xian sedang berusaha membuat kakaknya cemburu. Dan dia menggunakan Wookkie sebagai alat?

Sret!

Namja manis itu berlari mengejar Xian.

"Hyung...!"

Panggilannya terhenti saat melihat namja tampan itu terpaku di tengah-tengah anak tangga. Tangannya terkepal dengan tatapan lurus ke satu arah.

Di bawah sana, Yesung tengah duduk di sofa, dan Kyuhyun berlutut di depannya sambil menangkup wajah namja manis itu. Sesekali Kyu mengusap lembut wajah Yesung.

Mata Xian membola saat Yesung tiba-tiba memeluk Kyuhyun. Persetan dengan image namja setia yang orang-orang lihat darinya. Xian sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia benar-benar tak bisa melihat orang lain menyentuh Yesungnya.

"Hyung...!"

Baru saja namja itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Xian terkesiap.

"Jangan hyung..., jangan pergi, aku mohon...," pinta Wookkie.

Guixian melepas pelukan Ryeowook dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Mianhae. Wookkie, aku-"

Kalimat Xian terpotong, saat namja manis yang biasanya selalu terlihat malu-malu itu melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya dan menciumnya.

Kyuhyun menutupi mata Yesung dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu menariknya menuju kamar tamu. Tak ingin namja manis itu melihat pemandangan yang akan semakin melukai hatinya.

.

Kyuhyun membelai wajah Yesung. Menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

Mungkin ini salahnya. Dia yang meminta Wookkie untuk tetap bertahan dalam kepura-puraan. Memintanya untuk terus mempertahankan Xian di sisinya. Ia pikir itu yang terbaik. Kyuhyun tak menduga, semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Yesung terluka karenanya. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Dia mencintai Yesung. menginginkannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi..., jauh di dasar hatinya, ternyata ia tak bisa sekejam itu. Dia tak bisa seegois itu.

"Mianhae, hyungie...," ucapnya sembari mencium kening namja manis yang terlelap dalam pelukannya itu.

Perlahan namja tampan itu keluar dari kamar tamu. Berniat tidur di sofa ruang tamu rumah Yesung. Namun ternyata kakak sepupunya juga berada di sana.

Namja itu menoleh, menatap tidak suka pada namja yang serupa dengannya itu. Tatapan itu mengiringi gerakan Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya.

"Menikmati peran barumu, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Mwo?" pandangan Xian semakin tajam.

"Cho Guixian, semua menganggap dia namja yang setia pada kekasih manisnya. Seseorang yang pengertian dan nyaris tanpa cela. Sekarang dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Cho Kyuhyun yang mereka bilang bocah mesum tak tahu malu," Kyuhyun tertawa lirih.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini kan?" Xian mendesah berat. "Kenapa kau harus datang dan masuk ke dalam kehidupan kami?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang aku yang bersalah?" sindir Kyuhyun. "Kau yang mendua hyung, bukan aku."

"Tapi aku tidak akan berpikir sejauh ini jika kau tidak muncul!"

"Cih!" Kyuhyun berdecih. "Jeongmalyo? Bagaimana jika namja lain mendekati Kim Yesung?"

Xian terdiam. Dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Yesung akan dekat dengan namja lain juga.

"Apa kau juga masih akan bertahan, jika namja lain mendekatinya? Jika orang lain memilikinya? Kau pikir selamanya dia akan berada di sisimu? Dia juga punya kehidupan sendiri, hyung!"

"Cukup!"

"Kim Yesung pasti akan jatuh cinta lagi."

"Cukup!"

"Dia akan mencobanya. Untuk menjauh dari kalian."

Xian bangkit dan mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun. "Aku bilang, cukup!" geramnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Wae? Aku benar kan? Jika aku jadi dirinya, aku akan mencari kekasih untuk melepaskan diri dari bayangan kalian. Untuk melepaskan ikatan menyakitkan antara kalian!"

Kepalan tangan Xian melayang menuju wajah sepupunya dan nyaris menghantam wajah namja yang bahkan tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Xian seolah menantangnya.

"Aku berikan satu clue untukmu, hyung," ucap Kyuhyun. "Kami tidak pacaran. Semua ada di tanganmu," ucapnya.

Cengkraman Xian mengendur. "Mwo? Tapi kau..., kalian..., ciuman, pelukan, itu..."

"Aku yang melakukannya. Yesungie tak pernah sekalipun membalasnya. Aku ini bukan malaikat, hyungie. Kau yang paling tahu. Jadi, cepatlah mengambil keputusan. Aku tidak memberimu banyak waktu. Hanya satu kesempatan, jika kau tidak cepat, maka aku akan memilikinya."

"Kau!"

"Dan Kim Ryeowook hyung!"

Wookkie yang duduk bersandar di depan kamarnya tersentak. Tak mengira Kyuhyun tahu dia di sana. Begitupun Guixian yang berpikir, namja manis itu telah tidur setelah dia mengantarnya dan menungguinya sampai memejamkan matanya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tahu aku yang salah karena memintamu untuk terus berpura-pura tak tahu, selama mereka tak diam. Ternyata itu hanya keegoisanku saja untuk mendapatkan Yesungie hyung. Yesungie dan Xian hyung telah banyak berkorban untuk menjaga senyumanmu. Jadi putuskanlah, bagaimana caramu mencintai mereka. Siapa yang lebih kau pilih, Cintamu atau Saudaramu?"

"Kyu!"

"Xian hyung, jangan melindunginya lagi! Kita semua adalah korban keegoisan cinta. Jadi biarkan dia belajar untuk lebih kuat tanpa oranglain dan tidak memposisikan dirinya sebagai yang paling menderita."

Air mata Wookkie jatuh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi bocah itu benar. Selama ini, Yesung dan Guixian selalu berusaha membuatnya selalu tersenyum. Mengabaikan perasaan mereka sendiri. Menekan cinta diantara mereka, hanya agar ia tak tersakiti. Lalu apa yang telah ia berikan pada mereka, selain rasa sakit? Yesung telah membagi hidupnya untuk Wookkie. Ayah, ibu, dan juga Guixan. Ah, ani, bahkan Wookkie tak membagi cinta Guixian sama sekali. Dia memang egois.

.

"Wookkie...!" teriak Yesung terbangun dari mimpinya.

Namja itu langsung melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kamar sang adik. Kim kedua itu tengah melipat selimutnya saat sang kakak menerjang masuk dan memeluknya erat.

Si bungsu tersentak. "Hyung? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Yesung mengangguk di pundak sang adik. "Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku. Kau membenciku dan tak ingin menemuiku lagi. aku mohon, jangan pernah membenciku, ne?"

Wookkie terdiam.

"Wookkie'ah..."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau membencimu. Asal hyung menjauh dari Xian hyung," ucapnya datar.

Yesung tersentak. Perlahan melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh sang adik.

"A-aku tahu. Aku akan menjaga jarak dengannya. Apapun itu asal kau tidak membenciku," ucapnya seraya keluar dari kamar adiknya. "Bersiaplah berangkat ke sekolah," ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu.

Wookkie tak menyahut. Sampai sejauh itu pun Yesung tetap bertahan? Dia lebih memilihnya dari pada Guixian?

"Mianhae, hyungie," ucapnya lirih.

.

 **-how to love-**

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan di samping Yesung, memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. namja manis itu tengah menatap punggung Wookkie yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya bersama Guixian.

Suasana pagi ini terasa sangat canggung.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung, pada objek yang namja manis itu perhatikan. Tentu saja, ia tahu pasti, hal itu juga yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Kim Ryeowook tengah berhenti sambil menahan lengan Xian agar berhenti bersamanya. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan di tengah jalan yang penuh dengan siswa yang lalu-lalang.

"Slap!"

Sebuah tamparan melayang dan mendarat di pipi kiri Guixian, yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Asal kalian tahu, mereka dijuluki Angel couple, kebalikan dari Devil couple Kyusung.

"Wookkie?" sentak Xian sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Cho Guixian! Mulai sekarang kita putus!"

"Mwo?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan denganku selama bertahun-tahun, sementara kau mencintai orang lain eoh? Kau membuatku merasa sangat kejam!"

"Wookkie?"

"Dengar! Aku ini Kim Ryeowook! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, eoh? Jadi jangan berpikir untuk mencampakkanku. aku! Aku yang mencampakkanmu! Kau dengar itu? aku..., mianhae..."

Guixian menarik Wookkie ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan namja manis itu menangis di dadanya, tanpa peduli kasak-kusuk di sekitarnya.

"Mianhae, aku telah sangat egois pada kalian. Maafkan aku..."

"Sttt..., jangan bicara apapun lagi," bisik Xian.

Wookkie menyeka air matanya, lalu melepas pelukan Xian. Perlahan ia menoleh pada KyuSung yang terpaku tak jauh dari mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun, inilah caraku mencintai mereka, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Itu...," namja itu mendesah. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk jadi pemenang. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa jadi pahlawan," lanjutnya sambil menggandeng Yesung mendekati XianWook.

"Kyu?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Ini!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Yesung ke pelukan Xian. "Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu darinya, karena aku akan memanfaatkan sedikit saja kelalaianmu untuk kembali merebutnya."

"Ne?" Yesung menatap ketiga namja itu bingung. Ah, semalam ia tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangnya.

Kyuhyun membelai wajah Yesung. "Berbahagialah, karena ini caraku mencintaimu," ucapnya seraya mencium bibir Yesung sekilas sebelum menggandeng Wookkie meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

"Ya! Apa maksud kalian? Wookkie apa yang kau lakukan? Kyu! Jangan menciumku sembarang-"

Teriakan Yesung terhenti saat Guixian memaksanya menoleh padanya dan langsung mencium bibirnya tanpa basa-basi.

Mata sipit itu mengerjab, sebelum akhirnya tangan mungilnya mendorong namja di depannya untuk menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Guixian?" protesnya.

"Menghapus ciuman Kyuhyun di bibir kekasihku," jawab Xian.

"Apa mak-, mwo?! Ke-kasih?"

"Ne. Kekasih. Kau, Kim Yesung, mulai detik ini adalah milikku. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, kau tak bisa menolak!"

"Mwooo?"

Guixian tertawa melihat wajah kaget Yesung yang menggemaskan. "Saranghae Kim Yesung. Mulai sekarang jangan biarkan namja lain menyentuhmu. Kau MILIKKU!"

Setelah klaim itu, sebuah ciuman kembali mendarat di bibir namja manis Kim itu tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk mendownload semua hal yang terjadi.

Well, apa boleh buat. Sudah tradisi jika sifat semua marga Cho itu egois dan mau menang sendiri.

Selamat menikmati harimu, Kim Yesung.

.

END

.

 **Omake**

.

Guixian menoleh ke semua arah. Tatapan semua orang padanya sungguh tidak bersahabat. Mungkin karena semua tahu perihal putusnya ia dan Wookkie. apalagi tanpa jeda waktu, ia langsung menembak Yesung di depan semua orang. Haish..., image angel Cho-nya luntur seketika.

"-jadi selama ini dia membohongi dua saudara itu?"

Twich!

"Iya, dia pacaran dengan si bungsu tapi tak mau melepaskan si sulung."

Twich!

"... aku dengar dia bahkan menghalangi sepupunya yang menyukai Kim Yesung. dan mengacam mereka."

Twich! Twich!

Langkah Guixian terhenti. Di depannya Kyuhyun dan Wookkie tengah memeluk Yesung dengan paksa.

"Begitulah..., aku kasihan dengan Hyungku. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Cho Guixian yang terobsesi padanya dan tak mau melepaskannya meskipun dia sudah pacaran denganku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia bahkan mengancamku agar tak mendekati Baby hyungie, lagi."

Tangan Guixian terkepal erat. Entah berapa perempatan yang muncul di keningnya, mendengar ucapan KyuWook.

"Pletak! Pletak!"

"Kim Ryeowook! Cho Kyuhyun! Rumor apa yang sedang kalian sebarkan tentangku, eoh?!"

Ketiga namja di depannya, menoleh kaku. Wajah mereka memucat melihat Angel Cho itu telah sempurna menjelma menjadi iblis karena ulah mereka.

"Hyaaa...!" Kyuhyun menarik Wookkie berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan sepupunya. "Kami hanya bercanda, hyung!"

"Ya! Berhenti!"

"Ambil saja kakakku, jangan dendam pada kami ne!" teriak Wookkie dari jauh.

Kekesalan di wajah Xian hilang seketika. Berganti menjadi seringaiannya pada namja mungil yang tertinggal.

"W-wae?" Yesung bergidik ngeri.

"Tamat riwayatmu, Kim Yesung!" ancamnya.

"Andwae...!" pekik Yesung saat namja Cho itu mengangkatnya bak karung beras, menyusul ke arah larinya kedua saudara mereka.

.

END beneran.


End file.
